Story Up for Adoption
by MobBob
Summary: Here's a story I've been wanting to write, but don't really have the time to write: Remember the famous shower scene in the first movie? Remember how awkward it was? Well, imagine how much more awkward it would have been if someone accidentally walked in Chloe and Beca?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's a story idea that was bouncing around in my head, but I don't really have the time to work it out. If anyone is interested in finishing this, you have my permission to complete it how ever you want.**

Christopher rubbed his temples and sighed. He was glad that it was Friday. When his last class had finished, he had practically run out of there. It was just the first week of the semester, but he was already ready for the weekend. Currently, he wanted nothing more than to take a long, hot shower and just unwind. It wasn't his classes that had gotten Christopher so worn down. He had managed to stay on top of things so far and none of his teachers had assigned anything outrageous for the first week. No, Christopher's problem was with work.

Last year, to make a little extra money, Christopher became a tutor. The job paid modestly, but it didn't mess with his schedule and he didn't mind it too much. That changed this semester. That was when he met a girl named Stacie. Classes had barely started and she had come to him, asking for tutoring. Christopher tried give her the benefit of the doubt and assumed that she was just being proactive. Then he made the mistake of giving her his phone number, and told her to text or call him if she ever had a question.

As it turned out, Stacie had a lot of questions him. Even about things that had nothing to do with classwork. Christopher had lost count of how many times he had gotten texts from her asking about how to pay for food in the cafeteria, or where to find her classes, or which top was appropriate for class. In fact, he was getting a call from her right now.

Christopher was just outside of the showers when he got the call. He was literally a few steps from a nice relaxing shower. However, he knew that if he didn't answer Stacie right away, it would just bug him and he wouldn't be able to relax. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and leaned up against the nearby wall. "Hello."

"Hey," said Stacie. "Would you rather be called Chris or Christopher?"

"I don't really care," said Christopher.

"Okay, so I'll call you Chris?" said Stacie.

Christopher thought about it for a moment. "Well, I know three other guys named Chris, so can you just call me Christopher to avoid confusion?"

"Makes sense," said Stacie.

Christopher turned his head to the showers. "So uh…is that what you wanted to ask me?"

"No," said Stacie. "I'm going to take a shower-"

"Same here," said Christopher. "Maybe I'll see you there."

"Are you hitting on me?" said Stacie.

"No," said Christopher. He couldn't tell if she was offended or genuinely curious.

"Anyways," said Stacie. "I'm going to take a shower and some people have told me that I have to wear a bathrobe when I'm going to the showers. Is that true?"

"Well, you can't walk around naked," said Christopher.

"Why not?" said Stacie. "It's not like you take a shower with your clothes on."

For a moment, Christopher tried imagining a naked Stacie walking through the halls. He quickly stopped as he didn't want have to walk around awkwardly. "Yeah, you kinda have to wear a bathrobe."

"Okay," said Stacie. "See you in the showers."

"See you there." As it turned out, she wasn't offended. He put his phone in the pocket of his bathrobe and headed into the showers. The showers were mostly empty. This didn't surprise Christopher. Most people took their showers in the morning. Only one shower being used at the moment. Christopher could hear its occupant singing a bit. He looked around for an empty shower. He noticed a shower that had just been used. He saw a bathrobe hanging on the nearby hook. Someone must have left it behind. He was about to hop into another shower when he saw something that surprised him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Christopher saw some girl standing in the middle of the showers, walking over to the shower with the singing girl in it. She was a redhead, who was soaking wet. Maybe she was the one who left behind her bathrobe. The next thing Christopher noticed, was the fact that she was naked. Completely naked. His eyes travelled down from her hair, over her milky white skin, taking note of the bit of breast that peaked out from under her arm, and down to the well-shaped curve of her...

"You can sing!" Christopher was so caught up in admiring the naked girl's body that he didn't focus on what she was doing. The girl had reached the shower with the singing girl in it and tore the shower curtain aside.

"Oh my god!" The girl inside it screamed and went to cover her naked body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Updating to make sure people see the story. If anyone is interested in picking up where I left off please PM me. I will tell you how I planned the story to go, but I will let you write the story as you see fit. I have other stories that I was planning on writing, but just can't at the moment. Of those, this was the one I liked the most and really hope that someone can finish it.**


End file.
